Seeing Heaven
by Ryker Strom
Summary: For Sebastian Smythe, having sex with Blaine Anderson is like seeing heaven.


_**A/N:** After the craziness this past week, I need some SeBlaine smut to get me through the day. I saw this very hot animated gif (http:/media(.)tumblr(.)com/tumblr_m4chl5HITv1qeag2d(.)gif) and it inspired me to write a little SeBlaine. This is un-betaed and total PWP. All spelling and grammar mistakes are mine. It's a future!fic. I have a tumblr where I talk about my other SeBlaine WIP and post small SeBlaine drabbles that aren't on this site. I'd be honored if you can please follow me at "**rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com**". If you like this fic, please leave me a review and rec it. Thanks._

* * *

SEEING HEAVEN

For Sebastian Smythe, having sex with Blaine Anderson was like seeing Heaven.

There were a lot of things that Sebastian enjoyed about this world. But enjoying and loving were two very different things. There weren't many things that were loved by Sebastian Smythe, but he could definitely name at least two off the top of his head. One would be Blaine Anderson; the other would be sex with Blaine Anderson.

Sex with Blaine was fucking awesome. It wasn't because of the frequencies in which they had been having sex - even if they had been having a lot of those - it had everything to do with the fact that it was Blaine.

There was something incredibly erotic to see the typically put together and proper good boy came apart and falling at the seams. The way Blaine's eyes would darken when he was aroused, the way that his breath would hitch in his throat when Sebastian touched a particular sensitive spot, and the way he would lose control when he had been teased enough; all of these were just a small part of what made sex with Blaine amazing.

The other part of it, was the passion.

Blaine was full of passion. When he gave, he gave it his all. Even now, it still never ceased to amaze Sebastian just how much Blaine was willing to give and surrender at the same time. It wasn't just the actual sex part that was incredible, the events leading up to the sex was also just as mind-blowing.

It had been days since they've seen each other. Blaine had been away on client site doing another one of those projects. Skyping and sexting were just never enough. But none of those matter anymore because right now, Sebastian finally had Blaine all to himself, naked, in bed, and on top of him.

The feel of skin against skin was as hot as fire, every glide and every touch sent waves of searing heat through Sebastian's body. They kissed, again and again, lips touching and tongues sliding against each other as they tasted, searched and felt each other. Sebastian tangled one hand in Blaine's hair as he cupped the other hand around the back of Blaine's neck. He liked it this way, to keep Blaine close, and kissing him so passionately that there were really no reasons for Blaine to pull back.

Well, almost no reasons except for one.

Seeing Blaine preparing himself was one of the hottest sights Sebastian had ever seen in his life. The way Blaine's eyes would flutter close when he inserted his fingers, the way his mouth would fall open as he tried to control his breathing. The way his muscles would pull taut as he strained to keep himself steady. Sebastian was pretty sure he could watch this all day.

When Blaine finally pulled his fingers out, his face was already flushed and his breathing already ragged. He leaned forward and pressed a heated kiss to Sebastian's lips before leaning back. Sebastian put his hands on Blaine's waist to keep him steady as he slowly sank down Sebastian's cock.

This was definitely the best part of it all. If seeing Blaine fingering himself was hot, then this was fucking volcanoes and molten lava. Blaine's eyes were open this time, maintaining eye contact with Sebastian the entire way. He bit his lip as he lowered himself inch by inch, sweat beading on his forehead and the muscles in his arms contracting as Blaine held himself steady by placing his hands on Sebastian's shoulders. When he finally bottomed out, there was a noticeable tremor in Blaine's body as he tried to adjust.

"You okay?"

"Never been better," the words came out as a gasp, and then Blaine leaned down and crushed his lips to Sebastian's, ravenous, urgent, and heated.

They were still kissing when Blaine started to move. He raised himself slightly before lowering himself again, trying to take in as much of Sebastian as possible. The sudden gleam in Blaine's eyes was all the warning Sebastian got as Blaine lifted himself up almost all the way and instead of plunging down, he rotated his hips ever so slowly and purposefully as he took Sebastian in again. It was pure torture and Sebastian almost came right then and there. Blaine was hot, tight, and felt fucking incredible. Without that thin layer of latex, everything was skin on skin. Sebastian could feel every inch and ever stroke.

It was not enough. Not at this angle, not like this. Sebastian need more, much more.

The sudden movement wrung a surprised yelp from Blaine as Sebastian sat up. In this position, Blaine was in Sebastian's lap, and the sudden change in angle of the thrust drew a long moan out of Blaine. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hips and thrust up again.

"Ohmygod!" Blaine threw his head back and closed his eyes as Sebastian brushed against his prostate.

"You like that?" Sebastian buried his face in Blaine's neck, mouthing the skin there as he thrust up again, hard. "Tell me."

"Yes! Oh, God!" Blaine's breathing was ragged, his entire body full of tension. Sebastian knew from experience that his boyfriend was getting close. "I want— everything."

Taking that as a cue, Sebastian tightened his hold around Blaine's waist and rolled them over. Bracing his hands against the headboard, Sebastian fucked into Blaine with increased speed and force, not caring about the chipped paint that would most likely result from the impact of the bed clattering against the wall. With a few more strokes, Sebastian felt Blaine clenching down around him as he climaxed. Sebastian continued to move in and out of Blaine, his pace getting erratic. He could sense that familiar and pleasurable tension building up inside of him until it finally snapped, bringing him over the edge as he spilled into Blaine.

Sebastian stayed on top of Blaine for a few moments afterwards, pressing wet little kisses on Blaine's lips and tasting the saltiness of the sweat on his skin.

"That was a great welcome home present." Blaine still sounded breathless. Sebastian couldn't help but feel proud of his recent achievement.

"I know I'm the best." Sebastian gave Blaine a smirk before pulling out and rolling off him.

"Uh-huh, and so modest too." Blaine gave Sebastian a teasing smile as his hand found Sebastian's and interlaced their fingers together.

Sebastian leaned over to give Blaine a kiss on the lips before laying down again to bask in the afterglow. He felt good, better than good, actually. After all, having sex with Blaine Anderson was like seeing Heaven; and it was one Heaven that Sebastian Smythe definitely wouldn't mind revisiting.

(End)

* * *

_**Addendum:** I hope you enjoye it. If you do, please leave me a feedback and rec the fic. I'd also be honored if you can follow me on Tumblr at "**rykerstrom(.)tumblr(.)com**". I post SeBlaine drabbles there which are not on this site._


End file.
